You Found Me
by danielizabethx
Summary: Kurt and Noah had peaceful lives. They went to work, came home to their apartment and cuddled on the couch after eating dinner. They were content and didn't see the need for a change in their routine. That is, until they find a bruised and bloody boy in alleyway on the way home from a friend's birthday party. Kurt/Blaine/Puck. Written for the Kurt OT3 Bang. Please read warnings!


**Written for the Kurt OT3 Bang. **

**Warnings: mentions of non-con, graphic depictions of the after-care and happy boy sex. Please proceed with caution. I'd hate to accidentally trigger someone!**

**You can find the art, by _tessisamess_ here: (remember to take out spaces!) i1140. photobucket albums/ n571/ loserlikemegleek/ Big%20Bangs/ Kurt%20OT3/yfm .png**

* * *

Blaine shivers as the wind whips by him. He tightens his coat around his middle and readjusts his scarf. It is unusually chilly for September in New York, and he isn't too sure how he feels about it yet. The sun has set a few hours ago, taking with it the warmth that Blaine so desperately craves. He isn't sure what he was thinking when he agreed to take a night class. At first he figured it wouldn't be too difficult, and it would be a nice change of pace to show up to class awake instead of looking and feeling like a zombie. But as the weeks passed, he found that it was actually throwing him off. He'd go to class in the mornings every day, then work through the afternoon before heading back to his apartment. He'd fix himself some SpaghettiOs before collapsing on his bed and trying to get some homework done - unless, of course, Jax, the girl across the hall and Blaine's only friend in the city, came over to distract him. That was the routine. Except on Monday nights.

Blaine rounds the corner and runs smack into a broad chest. He loses his footing and stumbles back, hitting the ground hard.

"Hey!" a deep, gruff voice sounds from above him. "Watch it!"

Blaine scrambles to pick up the notebooks and papers that have fallen from his bag. "Sorry, I'm so sorry!" He hurries to apologize. "I didn't see you when I came around the corner. I'm so sorry!" He messily shoves his papers back into his bag and stands up, brushing off the dirt and rocks that embedded into his hands from the fall.

When Blaine looks up, there are four guys - men really - blocking his way. Their arms are crossed across their chests and they have hard looks on their faces - looks meant to be intimidating, and they are. Blaine is scared. The last time he was this scared was after the Sadie Hawkins dance his freshman year of high school.

The man he ran into grabs him by the collar and hauls him forward. "Well, maybe," he spits. "You should watch where you're goin'." He releases Blaine with a shove before standing aside.

Blaine isn't going to question them; he takes off, walking as fast as he can. He'd run, but his tailbone hurts from the fall. He's breathing hard and his heart is pounding. He's still so scared. He makes it two blocks before he feels eyes on him. He turns to look over his shoulder and sees the group of men following him. Blaine sucks in a sharp gasp and tries to walk faster, but his tailbone just hurts _so bad_.

He can hear the footfalls of the men growing closer, as if they were running. Blaine is suddenly jerked back violently by the strap of his shoulder bag. He can't scream; his throat has seized up. All he can hear is the rapid pounding of his heart beat in his ears. Blaine barely registers being dragged into an alleyway before he's thrown to the ground. He can feel the gravel dig into his palms as he uses his hands to break his fall.

His blood is running cold; he knows what's coming. The same thing happened four years ago, but this time no one is with him. No one is coming to pick him up; no one will miss him. _Oh God_, he thinks right before a boot connects with his ribs. He coughs and tries to suck in air. A few more kicks and he's sprawled on the ground, having trouble breathing. Everything stops for a second, and Blaine hopes that they're done. He hears a belt being undone, followed by a zipper. His whole body goes rigid. _No. No. No. No_, he screams in his head. He wishes he could find his voice to scream for real.

He's grabbed by the biceps and hauled up and his front connects painfully with the brick wall. He squeezes his eyes shut and prays to any deity that may be listening to just let him come out of this relatively unharmed. The cool air suddenly hits his bare thighs. _When did they get my pants off?_ Blaine barely has time to try and figure out an answer before searing pain shoots up his spine. He tries to scream, but nothing comes out. He tries again and again before just giving in and letting the blackness consume him.

* * *

Kurt stumbles over to Tina, who is sitting in the V.I.P. section of the club, and plops down next to her. "Happy birthday!" He giggles. "You're finally twenty-five!"

"You already told me happy birthday!" She giggles back.

"Oh yeah!" Kurt looks to be contemplating something when his boyfriend, walks over. "Noah!" he cheers.

"Hey, babe." He smiles. "We should get you home."

"No!" he whines. "I want to stay here with Tina!"

Tina looks flattered before she starts giggling again. "Kurt, you should go home. We all know you don't handle alcohol very well."

Noah nods as Kurt pouts. "Fine," he huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

"C'mon," Noah murmurs in his ear as he hauls his boyfriend to his feet. "We'll get you home and into bed."

"'Kay," Kurt mumbles as he leans into Noah.

"See ya, Tina." Tina waves goodbye. "Tell Mike I'll text him, okay?"

"Alrighty!" Tina replies cheerfully. "Thanks for coming to my birthday party!"

Noah finishes saying goodbye to other guests they run into on their way to the front of the club, and by the time they reach fresh air, he's practically carrying Kurt. As they pass Noah nods at the bouncer, who just chuckles and holds the door open for them.

Kurt stumbles as they exit the club; he grabs onto Noah and giggles. "Whoops!"

"This is why you shouldn't drink so much, babe," Noah murmurs in his ear as he snakes his arm around Kurt's waist to help hold him up.

Kurt hums and snuggles further into Noah's side. "Are we home yet?"

Noah glances down at Kurt then chuckles. "No, babe, we just left the club."

"Oh." Kurt blinks owlishly. "Okay."

Noah tightens his grip on his boyfriend and stumbles with him down the street. He mentally sighs and begins to prepare himself for the onslaught of curses that will undoubtedly be coming in the morning for 'letting' Kurt drink so much. They round the corner onto their street and Noah looks down at Kurt again - his eyes are starting to droop and he looks about ready to pass out.

They're two buildings away from their own when Noah hears a noise. He looks around and after seeing no one, keeps walking. He hears it again after two steps forward. "Babe, do you hear that?" he asks Kurt.

"No," Kurt whines. "I don't hear anything. C'mon...I want my bed!"

"Hold on, babe." Noah stops and looks down the narrow alleyway that they're standing in front of. He hears it again, a moaning noise. "C'mon."

"What? Noah, what are you doing?" Kurt stumbles to keep up with his boyfriend.

Noah props Kurt up against the wall. "Here, lean on this okay?" Kurt nods. "Okay, I'm gonna go check it out. It might just be an animal, but if it's not I don't want to leave someone out here."

Kurt nods again, seeming to sober up a little. "Yeah, okay. Go look."

Noah steps around the debris and trash scattered around the alley as he carefully walks further into it. The noises are getting louder, moaning and snuffling, and he's starting to get really concerned. He peers around the dumpster and gasps at what he sees. There's a boy lying on the ground, pants around his ankles and blood all over his body from what Noah guesses were hits to the face. He doesn't even want to think about the blood on his legs. He runs over and kneels down next to him. "Kurt!" he calls.

Kurt comes running over, tripping slightly on some trash. "What?" He stops when he sees Noah. "Oh, God." He hurries to the other side of the dumpster and releases his stomach contents onto the ground. When he can breathe again, he comes back around to find Noah picking up the boy. He's suddenly much more sober. "We need to call 911," Kurt says, panic rising in his voice.

The boy on the ground suddenly starts to struggle from his spot in Noah's arms. "No," he whines. "No."

"Buddy, we gotta get you some help," Noah says softly.

"No, please!" the kid pleads. "Just wanna go home," he mumbles.

Noah looks up at Kurt. "We live close enough," he whispers.

Kurt nods. "Yeah, we don't know where he lives and if he's refusing medical treatment, there's not much we can do."

Noah gently lays the kid back down on the ground and stands up. He helps the poor kid stand up while Kurt comes over to help with his pants. The boy starts to struggle again, panic evident in his eyes.

"Hey, hey, shh," Noah soothes. "It's okay. He's just gonna pull your pants back up, okay?"

The kid seems to contemplate it for a few moments before nodding tentatively. Kurt quickly does up his pants and then grabs what he assumes is his bag from the ground while Noah scoops the kid up into his arms. He groans in pain when Noah shifts him around. "Sorry, kiddo," Noah murmurs as they walk out the alley way.

The boy grips Noah's shirt as they walk towards the apartment. "It's okay," he mumbles. "Um, thanks, by the way."

Kurt looks over sadly. "No need to thank us. You needed help, and we were there."

He starts to protest, but Kurt shushes him. "Just rest, okay?"

"Okay," The boy mumbles before snuggling into Noah's chest.

The rest of the short walk is silent. Kurt unlocks the door to their building and then quickly runs over to hit the button for the crappy elevator. As they wait, Noah chuckles. "I'm suddenly glad for this piece of shit." He nods towards the elevator.

"Yeah, I don't think walking up five flights of stairs while carrying someone would end too well." Kurt huffs out a laugh.

When the doors slide open they step in and Kurt hits the 'Five' button. The ride up is quiet, both men lost in their thoughts, as the boy dozes against Noah's chest. The elevator dings as the doors open to reveal the dingy hallway that leads to their apartment. Kurt runs ahead the best he can while still somewhat tipsy, and unlocks the door.

Noah turns sideways to fit himself and the kid through the doorway, then walks over to the couch. He tries to set him down as gently as he can, but still manages to jostle the poor kid awake. "Sorry," Noah murmurs. "Just setting you down."

The kid nods and tries to situate himself on the couch, but winces in pain. "Hey, careful," Kurt warns as he steps over after shutting and locking the door. "We don't need you hurting yourself even more."

He nods and shuts his eyes, trying to relax into the soft cushions. "Where am I?" he croaks.

"Our apartment on West 63rd.," Noah answers softly. "We only live two buildings down from where we found you."

The boy doesn't say anything, just lets his head lull to the side. _He must be_ so _tired_, Kurt thinks.

"What's your name?" Noah asks.

"Blaine," the boy mumbles.

"Alright, we'll let you sleep, okay?" Blaine nods at Noah speaks. "I'll get you some blankets."

Noah gets up from where he was seated on the coffee table and heads for Kurt's sewing room. He opens the closet and pulls down a spare pillow and a few blankets from the top shelf, then shuffles back out to the living room. Kurt helps the kid sit up so Noah can place the pillow under his head. Then they drape the blankets over him.

"We'll be right down the hall if you need anything, okay, Blaine?" Kurt murmurs as he brushes the boy's curls from his forehead.

Blaine mumbles out an "Okay" as he drifts off. Kurt and Noah share a glance before Noah offers his hand. Kurt takes it gratefully and follows his boyfriend into their bedroom. Kurt shuts the door halfway before starting to peel off his clothes.

"The poor kid," Noah sighs. "I just... I don't understand how anyone could do such a thing."

Kurt pulls on his pajama pants, then joins Noah on the bed. "I know, baby." He takes a deep breath. "The world is still a cruel place, unfortunately."

They're both silent, just laying in bed, holding each other. They stay that way for awhile before Kurt speaks again. "How old do you think he is?"

Noah thinks about it for a moment. "Probably no more than seventeen, eighteen maybe?"

Kurt sighs. "He's practically a baby."

Noah snorts. "We're only twenty-six, Kurt. We're not that old yet, we can't call teenagers babies."

Kurt smacks Noah's arm. "Shut up and cuddle me."

"Yes, sir," Noah murmurs as he wiggles further down on the bed. He wraps his arms around Kurt's waist from behind and kisses the back of his neck. "G'night, babe."

"'Night, baby."

* * *

Blaine wakes up to the sounds of someone banging around in the kitchen. He's confused for all of a minute because, what? He doesn't even have a full working kitchen, let alone enough pots and pans for someone to be banging around. Also, who the hell would be banging around? He lets his eyes flutter open and starts - he's not even in his apartment. He tries to sit up and immediately falls back down as searing pain shoots through his whole body. Blaine groans and tries again.

He's in the middle of trying to get his arms bent enough to push himself up when a man comes into his line of sight. 'Whoa, whoa. Careful." He rushes over and helps Blaine sit up. "There ya go. Do you want some water?"

Blaine nods, not trusting his voice. Another man, this one more slender and paler than the other, comes over with a glass. "Here you go, sweetie."

Blaine takes the glass and sips at it while willing his memory to come back to him. He has no idea who these men are, or where he is. After a few more sips, Blaine tentatively asks. "Who are you?"

"Kurt," the pale, slender one answers. "And this is Noah."

"Or Puck, if you prefer it."

"Oh God, please don't call him Puck," Kurt says with an eye roll. "It's so juvenile."

"Whatever, babe. He can call me whatever he wants."

"Fine," Kurt huffs.

Blaine just stares at them with wide eyes. "Wow, um, okay," he says slowly. "Um, am I in your apartment?"

Kurt gives him a curious look, like he can't quite figure out why he'd ask that. Puck just nods. "Yeah, you are. We brought you back here last night."

"You kidnapped me?" Blaine starts to panic.

"Oh, no, sweetie," Kurt is quick to reassure him. "No, we didn't. We found you last night in the alleyway a couple buildings over."

"What?" Blaine's voice is small, he starts to curl in on himself, making him look so much younger to the older men. "I-I don't understand."

"Do you not remember what happened to you?" Puck asks.

Blaine shakes his head. "No," he whispers.

Both men sigh. "It wasn't pretty," Puck says bluntly. "We found you all bloodied up, like someone beat you up real bad. There was also some evidence that pointed towards sexual assault."

Blaine can't breathe, there is no air making it into his lungs. _Oh God_. He thinks as the images start flooding his mind. Walking home from class, the group of really big men - he can feel the phantom pain from their boot-clad feet connecting with his body. And then the cold air hitting his bare legs and backside, the searing pain. _Oh God_, he thinks again. He's hyperventilating, he knows that much because he's starting to get light headed from lack of air.

There's someone sitting in front of him, trying to coax him to breathe. But he can't, he can't seem to get enough air. Suddenly, someone is behind him, holding him to a strong chest. Words are being murmured in his ear. "Breathe with me, Blaine. C'mon, match your breathing to my breathing." His breathing starts to slow, starts to match that of the man behind him. "There ya go, nice deep even breaths."

It's after his breathing is back to normal, that the sobs start. Deep, painful, heart wrenching sobs. He's pulled into a lap and cradled to a warm chest as a hand runs up and down his spine. He's focusing on the touches, the amazing, soft touches that are trying to comfort him.

He cries himself asleep in the arms of one the men, he's still not sure which one, but he's not fully asleep. He can still hear them talking quietly. Something about being called into work. He can feel the rumble of the chest underneath him as the man it belongs to gives a response. Everything starts to get fuzzy after that, as he finally drifts off.

Blaine wakes up about an hour later, still on a lap. He looks up to see that it's Puck's. The TV is on a football game, with the volume turned down. He shifts, trying to sit up. Puck looks down then, aware that he's awake. He helps him sit up more, then gently moves him to the cushion next to him. Puck turns off the TV and asks if he'd like some more water. Blaine nods and Puck is up, heading for the kitchen.

He comes back with a glass, ice and water sloshing around in it. "Here ya go."

Blaine takes the glass and takes some small sips, letting the cool water sooth his dry mouth. After his finishes about half, he hands it back to Puck who sets it on the coffee table. It's then that Blaine notices they seem to be alone. "Where's Kurt?"

"Work called a little after you fell back asleep. Something about a fabric emergency." Puck shrugs.

"Fabric emergency?" Blaine asks, his brow furrowed.

Puck laughs. "He's a costume designer for an Off-Broadway musical." He starts to laugh again at Blaine's face. He lights up like the Fourth of July sky.

"Broadway? Seriously?"

"_Off_-Broadway, but yeah." Puck stands up and starts to fold the blankets the Blaine had used the night before. When he is done, he stacks them on the end of the couch with the pillow. "Now," he speaks again, pulling Blaine from his thoughts of Broadway, "I was thinking we could get you cleaned up."

Blaine blinks up at Puck. "We?"

"Well, I don't think you can stand too good on your own," Puck explains. "So, I'm gonna help you. I won't cop a feel or anything, promise." He smirks.

Blaine nods hesitantly, clearly missing the joking tone. Puck shrugs it off and helps him off the couch, then helps him hobble down the hallway to the guest bathroom. He sits the boy down on the closed toilet lid while he turns on the shower and adjusts the temperature. He strips himself down to his boxers quickly so that he won't get his clothes wet while helping Blaine. When he looks down at the kid, his eyes are wide and staring at a spot on the wall. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he squeaks.

Puck raises an eyebrow, clearly not believing him. "Alright, well, let's get you undressed."

Blaine nods shakily and struggles to stand upright. Puck helps him pull off his sweater and button down shirt after ripping at his bow tie. He gives the kid the courtesy of letting him undo his own belt and zipper, then helps him shimmy out of his pants and underwear. He turns the kid around and helps him step into the shower, stepping in right behind him.

Once they're under the warm spray, Puck allows himself to look down. The sight of dried blood and semen on his thighs makes white hot anger flare up deep within Puck's chest. He bites back the growl threatening to crawl its way out of his throat.

Puck lathers the kid up with bodywash and grabs the washcloth hanging on the shower curtain rod. As gently as he can, he starts to scrub away all evidence of the night before being mindful of the boot shaped bruises all along Blaine's torso and back. When his upper half is clean, Puck steps back. "Do you want to wash your lower half, or have me do it?" he asks softly. He knows the kid probably can't reach it all, but better to ask then just assume.

"Um, can you do it?" His voice is soft, scared almost. "Please? I don't think I can."

Puck answers in the affirmative and squats down so that he can have better access to his legs. He lets Blaine know when he's about to touch him, then carefully cleans him up, again having to bite back the angry growl climbing up his throat. When he's done he stands up and throws the washcloth into the corner of the shower for him to clean up later.

"Alright, go ahead and turn around and rinse off." Blaine shakes his head vigorously. It's then that Puck notices how tense he is. "Dude, you okay?"

Blaine shakes his head again. "You can get out. I'll just get out in a minute." His voice is shaky and it almost sounds like his fighting back tears.

"You're obviously not okay. Was it because I touched you?" Puck is starting to panic. The kid said it was okay, and if he started to get uncomfortable, why didn't he say anything? "Did I trigger something, or...?" He trails off lamely. _Kurt's always been better at this sort of stuff_. Puck mentally sighs.

Blaine's still shaking his head, muttering something under his breath. Puck leans in just enough to hear it over the running water. "Sorry. I'm sorry, oh God, I'm sorry."

Puck furrows his brow. "What are you sorry for?" he asks softly.

Blaine's head drops down just slightly before coming back up so that he can continue to stare at the wall. Puck cocks his head to the side before realization hits him. He steps forward half a step and slowly reaches up to grasp Blaine's shoulders. He turns the kid around and lets the water rinse his back. Puck doesn't look down though to spare the kid any further embarrassment, just looks at his scrunched up face and the small tear tracks leading away from his closed eyes.

His heart breaks a little. The poor kid's scared and embarrassed all because of a boner. "Open your eyes," he whispers. It takes a minute, but Blaine's eyes finally flutter open. "It's okay," Puck soothes. "It happens to the best of us."

Blaine nods shakily and his body relaxes just slightly. The water has started to run clear, so Puck reaches around Blaine and shuts the water off. He steps out and grabs a towel from the counter that Kurt put there before he left and wraps it around his waist. He helps Blaine out then wraps the other towel around him. Puck leads Blaine to the bedroom where Kurt left out some clothes for Blaine. He helps him into the sweats and t-shirt before grabbing some of his own clothes and heading for his bathroom. "You can just chill here and wait if you want, unless you feel like you can get to the couch on your own," Puck tells him as he disappears behind the door.

When he comes back out, Blaine is still sitting on the bed, staring at a picture of Puck and Kurt that's on the night stand. "That was our tenth anniversary." Blaine jumps at the sound of Puck's voice. "Sorry, dude." He chuckles.

Blaine waves it off and goes back to staring. "You guys have been together for ten years?" He looks up at Puck then.

"Yeah, since high school." Puck shuffles over and sits next Blaine on the edge of the bed. "We were sixteen when I finally got my shit together and asked him out. We had been dancing around each other for a while and he kept bugging me to 'formally ask him out'." Puck smiles at the memory.

"Wow," Blaine breathes. "I hope I find someone like that."

Puck looks over at him. "You will." Blaine looks over and smiles. "Now, how about some food? You've gotta be starving."

Blaine laughs at that, and it's the best sound Puck's heard all day. "Yeah, my stomach could definitely use some food."

They head out to the living room, with Puck hovering behind Blaine in case he starts to fall. They finally reach the couch and Blaine practically collapses onto it. "Alright, what do you wanna eat?"

"Um, peanut butter and honey sandwich?" he asks shyly.

Puck pulls a face and stares at Blaine. "Honey? Seriously?"

Blaine shrugs. "I like honey."

Puck shakes his head and walks over to the kitchen. He makes Blaine his sandwich, then comes back to see Blaine reaching for his bag that's propped up against the coffee table. Puck hurries over and picks it up for him. "Here ya go, Honey Bee," he says as he hands over the bag and sandwich.

"Honey Bee?" Blaine raises an eyebrow.

"It's your new nickname." Puck shrugs and plops down next to Blaine.

Blaine sighs, then digs into his sandwich. He eats half before digging in his bag for his phone; he pulls it out and sees that he has just enough battery left to check his messages. All twelve of them. "Great," he mumbles.

"What?" Puck looks up from the magazine he was flipping through.

"Nothing, just have a million messages on my phone." He opens the messaging app and sighs at how many are from Jax.

_B y rnt u hme yet?!_

_B im gettin worried_

_B im serious!_

_BLAINE U BETTER ANSWER ME!_

_thats it...im callin_

Blaine sighs before exiting to the home screen and opening up the missed calls list. Ten missed calls all from Jax. He sighs and calls his voice mail. "_Blaine Anderson, you better have a good explanation for ignoring my texts! Please call me back, I'm worried!_" Blaine deletes the message and moves on to the next. "_Blaine, I'm serious! You're scaring me! Please be okay!_" Blaine feels the familiar tug of guilt low in his belly. He should have called her this morning! Before he can make a decision to call her or keep listening, the next message starts. "_B, please just come home or let me know you're okay. I'm really worried. If you're not home by the time I get home from class tomorrow I'll be going to the police._"

Blaine quickly deletes the message and ends the call. "Puck, I need to go home."

"What, why? Parents worried?" Puck immediately regrets say that because of the look that comes over Blaine's face. He looks so hurt.

"No," he whispers. "My best friend. She's been calling me all night. Her last message said that she's going to file a missing person's report if I'm not home by the time she gets back from classes."

Puck just nods and gets up. "I'll get my shoes."

"You don't have to come with me. I can get home."

Puck shakes his head. "Uh-uh. Not gonna happen. You could barely get from the bedroom to the couch."

Blaine sighs and nods. "Alright."

"Finish up your sandwich and I'll call for a cab." With that, Puck walks down the hall to get his shoes and call the cab company. After he hangs up he shoots Kurt a quick text letting him know what's up.

Blaine finishes his sandwich like instructed and then puts his phone back in his bag. He gets up and goes in search of his shoes. After a few minutes of searching, he finds them by the door, neatly lying there. _Probably Kurt's doing_, he guesses. He quickly shoves his feet into them and then straightens himself out.

Puck walks back into the living room and sees Blaine by the door. "The cab will be here in a few minutes."

Blaine nods. "Alright." He pauses, clearly wanting to say more. Puck notices and waits for him to continue. "Thank you," he finally manages. "For everything. If you and Kurt hadn't found me, I don't know what would have happened." Blaine starts to tear up. "Can you tell Kurt thank you for me?"

"Hey, hey, no crying, Honey Bee." Puck quickly makes his way over to Blaine and gathers him up into his arms. "No need to thank us, little dude."

Blaine sniffles and leans back to look up at Puck. "Yes there is."

Puck rolls his eyes. "We're totally not gonna argue about this." He smiles fondly down at Blaine.

Blaine is finding it difficult to form words while staring into Puck's eyes. They're a brown that he's never seen before, not dark enough to be considered chocolatey, but not light enough to be hazel either. Blaine lets his gaze drop down to Puck's lips. He wants to kiss the older man so much. He's pretty sure it'd be amazing - the press of Puck's lips to his own. He drags his gaze back up to Puck's eyes, which are still looking at him curiously.

They jump apart at the sound of a horn blaring from down the street. "That must be our cab," Puck mumbles as he pulls away from Blaine and runs around turning off the lights and grabbing his wallet and keys. Blaine just nods and goes to grab his bag and jacket from the couch.

Both are silent as they make their way downstairs. Puck wants to say something to him, wants to let him know that he's totally up for kissing, but he's not so sure how Kurt would take it. With a sigh, Puck decides he'll do what he does best and talk to Kurt about all his jumbled up thoughts. They climb into the cab when the get down to the street and Blaine gives the driver his address. The driver gives them a weird look and it isn't until they round a corner that he realizes why - Puck and Kurt's apartment is only four blocks from his own.

As they pull up in front of Blaine's building, Puck pays the driver and helps Blaine out of the car who digs around in his bag for his keys while they walk up to the door - he unlocks it then starts up the stairs. Puck follows, wanting to make sure he actually makes it to his apartment. By the time they reach the sixth floor, Puck is breathing hard.

"Don't you have a damn elevator in this place?" he huffs.

Blaine chuckles. "Yeah, but it's been broken for almost a year. The landlord won't call to have it fixed. Says us youngins can handle some stairs."

Puck snorts and just keeps following Blaine. Another two flights of stairs and he's complaining again. "Are we almost to your floor?"

"Yeah." Blaine laughs and instead of heading for the stairs again, he starts down the hallway.

"Oh thank God," Puck grumbles. "How can you stand walking eight flights of stairs everyday?"

Blaine shrugs. "I used to work out everyday, but after moving here I don't have time anymore, so that's my exercise."

They stop in front of Blaine's door and before they can do anything, the door across the hall flies open and Blaine suddenly has an arm full of girl. Puck steps back, not wanting to be knocked over and stares at her with wide eyes. Her ruby red hair flows down her back as she sways back and forth, hugging Blaine to her chest.

"Oh my God, B! I was so worried! Oh, thank God you're okay!" the girl says. "You are okay, right?" she asks, suddenly worried.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Blaine insists. "Jax, I can't breathe."

"Sorry!" She lets go, steps back and then freezes. "Who's this?" She points at Puck without looking over at him.

Puck holds out his hand. "Noah, but you can call me Puck."

She turns and stares at him for a minute, completely ignoring his hand. "Jacqueline, but you can call me Jax."

Blaine watches the two of them with rapt amusement before turning and unlocking his door. He steps inside his tiny studio apartment and drops his bag by the combo end table-desk-dining table across from his bed. Jax quickly follows him in while rambling a mile a minute. "So, where were you last night? It's not like you to just go out without calling, B. And how do you know Puck? Isn't he a bit old to be from school?"

"Jax!" Blaine yells, cutting her off. "I can only answer your questions if you stop talking long enough for me to get a word in!"

Puck jumps at the volume of Blaine's voice. He didn't know the kid had it in him. He then looks over at Jax to see if she's angry with Blaine. She's not - but she's suddenly rushing forward and grabbing Blaine's face. "Is this a black eye?" She turns his head to the side and leans in to examine the eye in question.

"Um, it might be," Blaine answers hesitantly. "I haven't really seen my face today."

"Where the fuck did you get a black eye?!" Jax shouts. "Who hit you?" She turns around so fast Puck's afraid she's given herself whiplash. "Was it you?" She points a very sharp nailed finger at him.

"No!" Blaine yells before Puck can defend himself. "It wasn't him, Jax. He's the one who found me - him and his boyfriend."

Jax turns back around, staring at Blaine with wide eyes. "What do you mean 'found' you?"

"I, um, I was a-attacked last night," he says quietly.

"What? What happened?" Jax's voice is gentle.

Blaine takes a deep breath and back up until his knees hit the edge of his bed. He plops down and takes another deep breath. "I was a few blocks from here when I accidentally ran into some guy as I rounded a corner." He stops and bites his lip. "They started following me after I got up and when I didn't give them the satisfaction of stopping when they said to, they grabbed me and dragged me into an alleyway." By now, tears are dripping down his cheeks and Jax has moved to sit next to him. Puck stands there awkwardly as another flare of anger shoots through him. These guys beat the crap out of him and raped him because he bumped into them. Puck is pretty sure he now understands the phrase "seeing red."

"They threw me to the ground and kicked me over and over." Jax grabs Blaine and pulls him into a side hug. "When they were done they threw me against the wall a-and, they um..." He trails off, he can't say the next part. He just can't.

"They what, B?" Jax coaxes.

Blaine shakes his head as more tears fall. "I can't!"

"They raped him." Puck finally speaks up, his voice wavering.

Jax looks from Puck to Blaine before gather a sobbing Blaine into her arms. Puck watches as she rocks him and whispers soothing things into his ear. After about a minute, he's starting to feel like he's intruding so he backs out of the apartment slowly with a small wave to Jax. She smiles sadly at him as he closes the door.

Puck walks back down the eight flights of stairs while battling his thoughts. They're all jumbled and nothing's making any sense. He needs Kurt. As soon as he exits the building, Puck heads straight for the subway. He has no idea how long Kurt will be at the theater, and he really wants to talk to him right now. The ride down to the the theater seems to be taking longer than usual - probably because Puck is actually in a hurry.

The train screeches to a halt at his stop and Puck pushes his way through the crowded platform after exiting the train. He quickly climbs the stairs to the street and heads towards the theater, chuckling at the tourists trying to find their way around. When he gets to the stage door, the security guard nods in greeting.

"Hey, John," Puck greets.

"Puck." John nods again.

"He still here?"

"Yeah, but you know you could have called him. They make these things called cell phones." John smirks.

"Oh, shut it." Puck laughs as John holds the door open for him. "Thanks," Puck says as he steps through the doorway.

He side steps all the actors and stagehands running around in the narrow corridors as he makes his way back to Kurt's office. It's really just the fitting room for the costuming, but since Kurt's the one in charge of all that they call it his office. Puck rounds the corner and sees Kurt inside. There're a couple of pins sticking out of his mouth that he's grabbing to pin to the dress he's holding onto some girl. Puck just stands there and watches him work until he's done. He loves watching Kurt like this; he's in his element - doing what he really loves.

Kurt stands up from his kneeling position, wincing as his knees pop. He sets the remaining pins down on his sewing table and dismisses the young lady from her perch on the hemming block. Turning back to his work table, he starts to jot down the new measurements in his notebook. He whips back around when he hears the girl greet Noah.

Noah's leaning against the door frame, a small smile on his lips. "Hey, babe."

"Hi, baby. What are you doing here?" Kurt's face immediately gives away that he's worried. "Did something happen with Blaine?"

"He's fine. Well, at least physically," Puck assures him. "His friend had been calling him all night and when he checked his messages this morning he wanted to go home. She's taking care of him now."

"Oh, good." Kurt visibly relaxes as he steps over to Noah. "So then to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I needed you," Puck answers honestly. He knows he shouldn't beat around the bush and taking the time to flirt with Kurt is definitely doing that.

Kurt immediately jumps into action, dragging Puck over to his chair and pushing him down into it. Kurt perches himself on the edge of his desk and grabs Puck to pull him in between his thighs. Puck leans forward, resting the side of his head against Kurt's stomach. He relaxes even more when Kurt starts to rub his knuckles over his mohawk.

"What happened, baby?" Kurt murmurs.

Puck breathes a sigh of relief. He knows that Kurt will take care of it now. "It's about Blaine," he mumbles into Kurt's shirt.

Kurt waits for him to elaborate; when he doesn't, Kurt gently coaxes for more. "What about him?"

"Well, as we were waiting for the cab, we were standing there and we just kept looking at each other. He stared at my lips and I stared at his. I could tell he wanted to kiss me and I kind of wanted to kiss him. I don't know why, though."

Kurt is quiet for a while, just thinking and stroking over Puck's mohawk - lulling him into a sense of calm. When he finally speaks, his voice is soft, understanding. "I could see why you would want to, baby. He's very attractive and he seems like a great guy." Puck hums. "Why is this bothering you so much?"

"I feel like I cheated on you," Puck whispers.

"Oh, baby, no. You didn't cheat on me," Kurt reassures him. "You had some thoughts about kissing the boy we rescued. There's nothing wrong with that. I'll admit I've thought about it, too."

Puck sits up straight and looks right into Kurt's eyes - looking for any sign that he could just be saying these things to make him feel better. He sees nothing but truth and relaxes a bit. "Really?"

"Mhmm." Kurt hums. "This morning as I was leaving, he just looked so peaceful in your arms. He looked like he belonged there, belonged with us."

Puck nods. "So, like a three-way relationship?"

Kurt smiles. "Polyamorous, but yes."

Puck nods again, more to himself this time. "Do you think he'd go for that?"

"I don't know, baby. We'd have to talk to him about it." Kurt's phone rings then and he slides off the desk to answer it.

Puck zones out while Kurt talks to whoever is on the other line. He can't stop thinking about what Kurt said, about how it looked right - Blaine in his arms. It felt right, too. Like he was always supposed to be there. Puck is pulled from his thoughts by Kurt running his knuckles over his mohawk again. "C'mon, baby, let's go get something to eat."

"You're done?"

"Yes, she was my last fitting today." Kurt steps away from Noah, gathers up his notebooks and stuffs them into his satchel. Puck stands up and follows Kurt out of his office and back through the corridors to the stage door. They both nod to John as they pass and clasp hands as they turn the corner.

* * *

Blaine finally calms down long enough to notice that Puck is gone. He shoots up and looks around. "Where's Puck?"

Jax smiles sadly at him. "He left after he knew you'd be okay with me."

"Oh." Blaine tries not to let his disappointment show, but he's pretty sure he fails when Jax scoots back to lay on the bed and pulls him with her. She wraps him up in her arms and just holds him. Blaine relaxes into her embrace and lets his eyes drift shut. He's just so tired and he wants to sleep forever. Jax starts to sing softly to him while he slips into sleep.

_Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

_Only silence as it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like_

_There's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

When she's sure he's asleep, Jax kisses him on the forehead and slips off the bed, and tiptoes out of the apartment and across the hall to her own. She starts rummaging around in her fridge, looking for something with a little more substance than SpaghettiOs. She knows that's all he eats because they're the cheapest canned food at the small corner store down the block, and with him only working part time, he can't afford anything else. It's okay, though, because she always tries to feed him at least two decent meals a week if she can - if he'll let her.

She's just putting the meatloaf she made into the oven when there's a knock at her door. She wipes her hands on a dish towel and hurries over to answer it. It's Blaine, looking sleepy and adorable. She smiles and lets him in. "You know you don't have to knock right?"

He snorts. "Yeah right, the one time I didn't, I walked in on you going down on some girl." He shakes his head. "Never again."

"I feel like a should be offended," Jax says as she plops down on her couch. "But seeing as to how you like dick, I guess I'll let it slide."

"Gee, thanks," Blaine says sarcastically as he sits down next to her.

"Well, I mean, I can see how all that pussy could be damaging to your dick-filled mind."

"Jax!" he yells. "Oh my God, ew. Just stop talking."

Jax just laughs. "Oh, baby, we need to get you laid."

Blaine glares at her. "No, we don't. I am perfectly fine waiting until I find the right person."

"Really?" She shifts to lay down on the couch and lifts her feet up into his lap. "You are so innocent, it's adorable."

Blaine drops his gaze to her bare feet, trying to hide his blush. He takes her foot in his hands and starts to massage it. "I am not," he grumbles.

"You are." She smiles. "But it's not a bad thing, B. You're only eighteen, you have your whole life ahead of you to get your gay lovin' on."

Blaine can't help but smile. Jax is right, he is young and there's no rush to go out and have sex with anyone willing. He can do it on his own terms with who he wants. He has to keep telling himself that it will be _someone_ and not _Kurt and Puck_.

Jax looks at him like she can tell what he's thinking and he quickly goes back to focusing solely on massaging her feet. He can feel her gaze and it's starting to make his skin crawl. "What?"

"You want it to be Puck," she states matter of factly.

Blaine doesn't say anything for a few long minutes. "I want it to be both of them. Kurt and Puck."

Jax doesn't say anything, just gets up and goes to check on dinner. Blaine watches as she checks whatever's in the oven and then throws some potatoes in the microwave. "Jax?"

"Yeah, B?"

"Do you think it's weird that I want to be with both of them?"

Jax comes back over and sits down next to him. "No," she says firmly. "I don't think it's weird, some people live very happy lives in poly relationships. And if it's something that you all want, then I'll support you one hundred percent."

Blaine nods and then leans over to hug her. "I'm gonna go talk to them tonight after dinner."

* * *

Kurt smiles as he walks down the street hand in hand with Noah. He swings their hands back and forth between them and sighs contentedly. "I still really love New York, you know that?"

"Yeah?" Noah smiles at him.

"Yeah. I always feel like I see something new everyday," he says as they round the corner onto their street. "Not to mention there's always a new place to try when we're in the mood to eat out."

"Very true," Noah agrees. He reaches into his pocket for his keys and stops suddenly when he's jerked backwards. He looks up and sees that Kurt's stopped walking. "What?"

"Is that Blaine sitting in front our building?"

Noah looks up to see what Kurt's talking about and sees him: Blaine, sitting on the bottom stair in front of their building. "Huh. Wonder what he's doing here?"

They hurry the rest of the way down the block. Blaine looks up as he hears them approach and quickly stands up, dusting off his rear end in the process. "Hi," he murmurs.

"Hey, Honey Bee." Puck smirks.

Kurt looks from Noah to Blaine. "Honey Bee?"

"He likes honey." Puck shrugs in a way of explanation.

Kurt just nods, clearly still not understanding. "So," he focuses back on Blaine. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, um, I wanted to come t-talk to you," Blaine stutters. "If that's okay."

Kurt and Puck glance at each other, as if sensing what the other was thinking. "Of course." Puck heads up the stairs and unlocks the front door to the building. "C'mon, you two."

They all head for the elevator and wait silently for the doors to slide open. When they do, they all step in and ride it up to the fifth floor. Blaine is standing between the two older men, awkwardly trying to decide if he should talk about random things, or just let the quiet remain. He doesn't get a chance to make up his mind before the doors are sliding open to reveal the hallway.

Blaine trails behind them to their apartment and stands there uncomfortably while they peel off jackets and bags. Then watching with rapt attention as they bring the apartment to life; he jumps slightly when he feels hands on his shoulders before relaxing into the touch when he hears Puck's voice in his ear.

"Relax, Honey Bee. It's just me."

Blaine nods and allows himself to be pushed over to the couch. He's seated between Kurt and Puck and he's suddenly struck with how right this all feels to him. He wonders if they feel the same way.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kurt asks softly.

"Oh, um, I-" He swallows hard. "I, uh, wanted to talk to you guys about your relationship." Blaine mentally smacks himself after the words slip from his mouth. _Their_ relationship? _How dumb does that sound?_He's too embarrassed to meet their eyes, so he keeps his trained on his knees.

"What about it?" Kurt asks.

"Um, just, you guys are happy right?" he asks. "Like, you love each other and are happy?" Blaine knows why he's asking, he just doesn't want to face the facts that if they says yes, it means they won't have room for him in their relationship. And now that he's thinking about it, it was a stupid idea in the first place. Who wants to be in a polyamorous relationship anyway? Jealousy would run rampant and...and...

"Blaine?" Puck sounds concerned. Why does he sound so concerned?

"Breathe, hon," Kurt whispers. "Come on, just breathe."

He can feel himself start to hyperventilate. This seems to be a recurring event on their couch. Suddenly strong arms are wrapped around him and he's pulled against a familiar chest. It's Puck, he knows, because it's the same chest he was leaning against this morning. He follows the instructions being murmured in his ear about breathing with Puck. After a few minutes, he's calmed down enough to know that Kurt is sitting in front of him, ducking down to look into Blaine's eyes.

"Hon, you okay?"

Blaine nods, not trusting his voice.

"Okay." Kurt hums. "Now, why are you freaking out about our relationship?"

Blaine figures it's now or never. He can tell them and then quickly make his escape before they make him feel stupid for even thinking it. "I want to be a part of it."

Neither man says anything, they just look at each other over the top of Blaine's head. He's not sure if he likes the look on Kurt's face or not. He decides then and there that it's time to go. He tries to get up but Puck's arms just tighten around his waist. He struggles to get up but is kept there until he can feel the tears start to burn behind his eyes. "Please just let me go home," he whispers brokenly.

"Oh, honey," Kurt breathes. He reaches forward and cups Blaine's face. "What makes you think we don't want the same thing?"

Blaine's brow furrows. "What?"

Kurt smiles softly at him. "We were actually talking about this today after Noah took you home," he explains. "Honey, we'd love to make you a part of our relationship if that's what you want."

Blaine is quiet for a few minutes, thinking everything over. They want him. They want to let him into their relationship. He can't stop the tears that start to fall as he flings himself out of Puck's grasp and straight at Kurt. Kurt just chuckles and wraps his arms around the younger boy.

The couch dips slightly from the force of Puck getting up, he helps Blaine up and then Kurt before leading them down the hallway. Blaine is shocked to find himself suddenly standing in the middle of their bedroom. "You get pipsqueak here ready for bed. I'll go lock up."

Kurt nods and leads Blaine over to the side of the bed. He asks before starting to divest him and slowly works his way through all of Blaine's outer layers. When he's standing there in his boxers, Puck comes back. He smiles at the two before walking into the closet. He comes back with an oversized KISS shirt for Blaine to wear to bed. He slips it on over his head before climbing onto the bed.

He watches as Kurt and Puck dance around each other, going through their normal nightly routine. He's mesmerized by how well they're connected and how well they move around each other. He's pulled out of his trance by his phone ringing from it's spot on the nightstand where Kurt put it. He reaches over and grabs it to see he has a text message.

_how r things goin?_

He smiles at Jax's horrible text grammar. _fine. i'm spending the night so dont wait up._

_OMG! use protection!_

_JAX! i'm not having sex with them! just sleeping here. jeeze._

Blaine rolls his eyes. He feels the bed dip on either side of him and looks up to see Kurt and Puck smiling at him. "Jax?" Puck asks.

Blaine nods. "Yeah, she was wondering where I was."

Puck smirks. "How'd she react to finding out you were spending the night?"

"She told me to use protection." He blushes.

Kurt snorts and Blaine looks over at him with a curious expression. "Sorry," he apologizes. "Just, she seems bold."

"That's an understatement," Blaine mumbles as his phone buzzes again.

_i knw bt hve fun nd call me in the mrnin!_

Blaine taps out an affirmative before leaning over Kurt to put his phone back on the nightstand. Puck pulls the covers out from under them and hold them up. "Alright, get in, Honey Bee."

Blaine doesn't hesitate. He burrows himself under the warm blankets as the other two snuggle into his sides. For the first time in long time, Blaine falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. Kurt and Noah smile at each other over Blaine's sleeping form and lean in to kiss goodnight before settling in themselves.

* * *

September turns into October, October into November. The days get colder and the rain has started. It's Blaine's first day of Thanksgiving break and he is spending it curled up on the couch with Puck watching a _Criminal Minds_marathon. He has practically moved in with them at this point. Most of his things are here - clothes, books, sheet music - and he spends more nights a week here than he does at his own apartment. He likes it here; he feels safe here.

The rattle of keys in the lock make them both tear their eyes away from the gruesome images on the screen. Kurt walks through the door, sets his still wet umbrella in the umbrella stand and shrugs off his coat. He heads straight for the couch even though his arms are full of bags and kisses each of them in greeting. "And how are my boys?" he asks as he heads for the kitchen.

"Good," Puck answers. "We've just been lying on the couch all day."

"I see you also found my _Criminal Minds_blu-rays." Kurt smirks and starts to put away the groceries he bought.

"Yeah, well, Honey Bee's never seen the show." Puck shrugs. "Thought I'd enlighten him."

"Aw, how very thoughtful of you."

Puck barks out a laugh. "Don't be like that, baby."

Kurt just rolls his eyes and picks up the take out menu for the Chinese place around the corner. Puck shuffles back over to the couch and plops down. "Don't forget the crab rangoons!" he shouts before hitting play. They finish the episode they're watching until the food arrives and then start the next while they eat. Blaine shoves chow mein into his mouth from the container with his chopsticks.

Blaine's mind starts to wander halfway through the episode. He's picking out pieces of lemon chicken and thinking about the past few months he's spent with Kurt and Puck, how amazing it's been to feel wanted and loved. They may not have said it yet, but he can feel it in how much they care for him. As his mind wanders down the path of love and intimacy, he realizes that they've done a lot for him. Kurt decided early on that they go at Blaine's pace. Nothing more than kissing until Blaine was more comfortable, and that goes for everyone. Puck had readily agreed. He had never been more grateful than he was in that moment. But he also can't help but feel guilty - he's keeping the two of them from doing anything, even when he's not here, because of his own hang-ups. Blaine sighs and pops another piece of chicken in his mouth.

"You okay, Bee?" Puck's voice filters into his brain.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Kurt asks this time. "You sighed, and it seemed like a sad sigh."

"O-oh, um, yeah. I'm fine," he manages to get out. He decides that he needs to be more careful. Blaine's sure that if they ever got it out of him what's bothering him, they'd want to talk about it - that's just the kind of relationship they have - but he's not too sure he's ready to talk about it, or if he even can. I mean, how do you say _I want to have sex_without raising some questions?

The TV is suddenly quiet, when Blaine looks up, he realizes it's because it's paused. He then looks up to see both Kurt and Puck staring at him. "What?"

"Do you know what you just said?" Kurt asks slowly, gently.

"I said 'what,'" Blaine replies, confused.

He watches as Kurt and Puck look at each other, and then back to him. "Bee, you just told us you wanted to have sex."

Blaine freezes. No he didn't. He said that in his mind, right? He could have sworn up and down that he said that in his mind. He's staring with wide eyes at the lemon chicken in the contain still in his hand. _This isn't happening!_

"Blaine, honey, are you ready?" Kurt gently pries the take out container from his grasp and sets it on the coffee table.

Blaine shakes his head vehemently; he's not ready for this conversation. Suddenly, Puck is in his line of sight, kneeling on the floor in front of him. "Blaine, you gotta talk to us, otherwise we don't know what's goin' on in that pretty little head of yours."

"I don't know," Blaine whispers. "I don't know!"

"Don't know what?"

"I don't know how to talk about it."

"Yeah you do," Puck assures him. "Take your time, you'll get it."

Blaine takes a deep breath. He knows he can do this, knows he can tell them what he's thinking and feeling. He's done it before, when he told them (sort of) how he wanted to be with them. When he finally feels like he's ready, he opens his mouth and just lets the words pour out of him.

"I think I'm ready. You guys have been really patient with me and I appreciate it more than you probably realize. I think I've been ready for a while, I was just too scared to admit it. Recovering from the attack took a lot out of me emotionally and physically and you guys were there for me through it all. Through the nightmares and waking up screaming, you guys were there and you didn't show that you cared about me any less. And I want it to be you, I want both of you to be my firsts." He stops when he feels a finger press to his lips.

"Shh, honey, we get it," Kurt coos in his ear. "Why don't we go to bed and see where it leads us. You can always say stop and we'll stop. We won't force you to go any further than you're ready for."

"I know," Blaine nods. "And I like this plan."

"Alright, let's clean up out here before we head back."

Between the three of them, the blu-rays are put away, the empty containers are in the trash and the leftovers are put in the fridge in no time. Kurt and Puck each take one of Blaine's hands and lead him to the bedroom. They stop in the middle of the room, and Puck immediately cups Blaine's face to pull him forward into a rough kiss. Blaine can't help but moan. He's never been kissed like this, it's always been soft and sweet.

He feels hands start to run up and down his back and sides, making him shiver. Puck pulls back and Blaine tries to follow. Puck chuckles and holds the younger boy in place. "Easy. We have all night," he whispers.

Kurt trails his hands down to the hem of Blaine's t-shirt and slowly starts to lift up. Puck lets go of his face to let Kurt finish pulling it off. The sight Blaine is suddenly met with, of Puck on his knees in front of him, is the hottest thing he's ever seen. Puck pops the button on the old pair of blue jeans Blaine had thrown on that morning and slowly drags the zipper down. Blaine can hardly breathe - Puck on his knees in front of him, Kurt standing behind him, kissing his neck - it's all so intense.

Puck tugs Blaine's jeans down and lets them pool around his ankles while he sets his sights on the younger boy's tented boxer briefs. He leans forward and mouths at Blaine's cloth covered cock. The moan that sounds from above him is more than enough encouragement. Grabbing the waistband of Blaine's underwear, he slowly starts to drag them down, giving Blaine time to stop him if he wants. When no sign is given, Puck continues until they're pooled around Blaine's ankles along with his pants.

He helps Blaine step out of the clothes and then throws them off to the side. Puck runs his hands up the front of Blaine's legs, ghosting over his hips to grip his waist. There are hands everywhere - his hips, sides, along his back - Blaine tips his head back to rest on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt hums and pushes Blaine back up, then slowly starts to trail kisses down his neck and spine as he drops to his knees behind him. Blaine isn't sure what's going to happen, but he trusts them.

Puck and Kurt both lean to the side to look at each other around Blaine. They must have come to a mutual understanding because they're suddenly back in their original positions and Puck is taking Blaine into his mouth. To keep himself from falling over, Blaine grabs onto Puck's shoulders. His whimpers turn into moans as Puck starts to do something with his tongue; Blaine's never felt pleasure like this. It's incredible and he's pretty sure he'll be coming embarrassingly quick if Puck doesn't stop. Just when he thinks things can't get any better, he feels Kurt pull his ass cheeks apart. Cold air is blown onto his whole, making it clench. Blaine moans loudly, unable to keep from pushing back towards Kurt.

He hears Kurt chuckle before he feels what he's sure is Kurt's tongue swipe along his crack. Blaine is absolutely sure now that he'll fall over if they let go of him. The warm, wet heat that is engulfing his cock and the wet tongue licking him open becomes too much, and without warning he comes hard. Puck just takes it in stride, swallowing all Blaine has to offer.

Blaine slumps forward, hoping someone will catch him. Puck does, wrapping his arms around him to hold him close. After a few minutes, Puck picks him up and lays him out on the bed. Kurt comes back, from wherever he disappeared to, naked. Puck gets up and quickly strips, then climbs back onto the bed. They manhandle Blaine to the middle of the mattress before curling up on either side of him.

"Are you ready for more?" Kurt murmurs.

"You mean, that wasn't enough?" Blaine manages to croak.

Both older men chuckle, then start to kiss along Blaine's neck and shoulders. "Do you want one of us to fuck you?" Puck growls.

Blaine moans and nods. "Both of you, please!"

Kurt shakes his head. "Not both, not the first time."

Whining, Blaine arches upwards, not sure which man he wants to go to. "Please, don't care who."

Kurt nods and rolls over to open the nightstand drawer, grabbing the lube. He rolls back towards his boys and gets up onto his knees. He shuffles over between Blaine's spread legs and asks Puck to help hold them up. Blaine's legs are pressed into his chest when he feels it, Kurt's fingers rubbing around his rim, slick with lubricant. "Please," he whines again.

Puck shushes him with a kiss while Kurt pushes his index finger into Blaine. He moans into Puck's mouth, pushing down on Kurt's finger, silently begging for more. Kurt stretches him open slowly, only adding a second finger when he thinks Blaine is ready. He scissors his fingers open, watching as Blaine's cock gets hard again. When Blaine starts to fuck himself on Kurt's fingers, Kurt adds a third. Puck wiggles down the bed to watch Blaine's hole stretch open around Kurt's fingers. He kisses Kurt hard and dirty before clamoring back up to Blaine.

Kurt feels that Blaine is good and prepped, so he slicks himself up and shuffles forward. He teases around Blaine's rim with his cock head, working Blaine up into a frenzied ball of lust. "You ready, hon?"

Blaine nods vigorously, almost knocking heads with Puck. Kurt chuckles and positions himself at Blaine's hole, then pushes forward slowly, letting Blaine adjust to being filled. Puck soothes Blaine as he tenses, trying to get him to relax so that Kurt can push further in. When Kurt finally bottoms out, Blaine's an incoherent mess. He's writhing and sobbing out a mantra of Kurt and Puck's names.

Fucking into him slowly, Kurt grabs Blaine's thighs to hold his legs up, giving Puck the opportunity to run his hands all over Blaine's body. Kurt picks up his pace after Blaine starts babbling about more and harder. Puck leans down and places kisses all over his flushed chest and up to his neck.

Blaine is on sensory overload, Puck's lips and hands all over him and Kurt filling him up. Even though he just came, he's already so close to the edge again. Kurt slows his thrusts, making Blaine whine in protest. "No, no, no!" He thrashes his head back and forth. "More, please! Go faster again!" Kurt stills his hips complete and Blaine is none to happy. "No," he whines.

"Shh, it's okay," Puck assures him. "He's not stopping."

"It feels like he is," Blaine whines. "He's not moving. Why aren't you moving?"

Kurt ignores his question and pulls out slowly. Puck pulls Blaine out of the middle of the bed and Kurt lays down instead. Looking at them with a confused expression, Blaine tries so hard to figure out what they're doing. His thoughts are answered in the next moment when Puck picks him up like a feather and places him on top of Kurt. "Come on, Bee, ride him," Puck growls in his ear.

Blaine moans and nods his head. "Yes, yes."

Puck takes ahold of Kurt's cock and helps guide it to Blaine's waiting hole. When the head of Kurt's cock is in Blaine, Puck moves his hands up to Blaine's waist and pushes him down. A loud moan escapes Blaine and he starts to rock down onto Kurt.

"Yeah, hon, c'mon." Kurt groans and Blaine picks up speed. He's starting to pick up a rhythm, lifting up and dropping back down onto Kurt. He leans back against Puck's chest and the change in angle makes Kurt hit his prostate dead on.

"Oh, fuck!" He yells. Puck chuckles behind him and snakes his arms down around his waist. He takes Blaine in hand and starts to stroke in time with Blaine's thrusting. His thighs are burning and his vision is starting to go fuzzy. He's _right there_, and all it takes is Puck twisting on the next upstroke for Blaine to come. He paints Kurt's stomach and chest with pearly streaks.

His thighs are shaking as he falls forward onto Kurt. Kurt runs his fingers through Blaine's sweat damp curls and murmurs "Blaine, I need to come."

Blaine can hear the almost desperate tone in Kurt's voice and mumbles out an "Okay."

Kurt must understand because he reaches down and grabs Blaine's hips before he he starts to fuck up into him, hard. Blaine's whines at the oversensitivity turn into moans as he feels Kurt fill him up with his come. He's too exhausted to move, but Puck lifts him up and lays him down on the bed next to Kurt before shuffling forward. He straddles Kurt's chest and leans forward enough for Kurt to take him in his mouth. Blaine watches in awe as Puck fucks down into Kurt's mouth.

He almost feels bad for not being able to help Puck, but from the moans coming from him he assess that Kurt's doing just fine on his own. Puck groans and stills, coming down Kurt's throat before he collapses on the other side of Kurt. Blaine wiggles over and snuggles into Kurt's side.

Kurt smiles down at Blaine and resumes running his fingers through his curls. Puck gets up to go get a warm washcloth to clean them up a bit and then curls up against Blaine's back. Blaine's almost asleep when he mumbles "I love you." He misses Kurt and Puck's wide eyed expressions before they settle down into the mattress and whispers back of "Love you, too."


End file.
